lineplayfandomcom-20200222-history
FRUIT MONSTERS
Fruit Monsters is one of the four mini-games offered in line play. The game is a spin-off of Bejeweled, with games such as "Candy Crush" or "애니팡 (Anipang)" falling into this category. Although the game is largely reliant on IAP and luck, skill affects the output to a certain degree. The large incentive for lineplayers to play this game is the item reward that could be either used on the avatar or a room decoration that can't be obtained otherwise. History This mini-game was first launched in 2013. Over the past years several major changes have been made to the UI and wallpapers overall. Previously, sections were divided up with a specific theme. Gameplay Overview There are currently 15 sections in the game with each section constituting of 20 levels, giving a total of 300 levels. Each section is labeled with a 'c' title (ex. the first section is C1, the second is C2). After a stage is beaten, depending on the score reached (aside from the requirement to beat the level), the player can receive 0-3 stars, 3 stars being a perfect game. Scores can be also be ranked between friends added on lineplay if they have finished the same level. Missions Missions need to be completed to move on to the next stage. If successful, the player will get 1 energy. Some stages have more than one mission while stages with time limits definitely have other missions. If players complete the missions before the moves runs out, the moves left will turn some fruit blocks into special blocks. Destroy the Mission Blocks Players need to match the required block to destroy the blocks. There is usually more than one block to destroy. Achieve the Score Objective Players need to get to the required score. Destroy the Obstacle Players need to match fruits beside the obstacle to destroy it. Ice, ice plates, and nets are all obstacles. Ice blocks the way. Nets prevent the block from moving. Move the Parts Players need to move down the required objects to the bottom of the "board". Time Limits Players need to complete missions before time runs out. However, there are special blocks which you can match with blocks, in order to add a bonus 5 seconds. Clear Oxygen Tanks Players need to match fruits with Oxygen tanks. They might explode when the player doesn't clear them within 9 moves and there's a -3 moves penalty. Rewards & Stars Stars play a major role in counting toward the reward. The player needs to get to the required score to get stars. There are 3 stars to get in each stage. Each section has 6 available rewards requiring 10 stars per reward, cumulatively (the first reward requires 10, the second rewards requires 10 more, etc.). Rewards vary from items that can be used on avatars to room decorations. Rarity varies from common to super rare. The further one progresses into the game, the greater the rarity of the rewarded items. Boosts & Supports There are currently 10 types of Boosts and 4 types of Powerups available. Store There are four categories to the store where purchases can be made to assist gameplay. Hot Boost Support Energy Quest There are currently three quests available. Stages Strategy Category:Games Category:Fruit Monsters